shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Soupe De Poisson Ramen
|othername =Soup De Poisson Ramen |chef = Ryō Kurokiba |primary ingredient = Crustacean Shells Ramen Noodles |cuisine type =French Japanese |dish type = Soup De Poisson Ramen |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 70 |anime = Episode 26 }}Soupe De Poisson Ramen is a dish made by Ryō Kurokiba against Megumi Tadokoro during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election's Main Tournament: Quarterfinals. Description Ryō's seafood ramen dish combines French Cuisine's soupe de poisson with ramen to create a fusion dish that is both hearty and full of impact. The toppings include three types of cheese, rouille, tenkasa and rusk that was covered with echiré butter.' '''Combined with a generous coating of crushed dried crustacean shells which include lobster and shrimps to the toppings, broth and noodles, the dish's rich flavor is like an all out brawl to the death for those who eat it and can even cause the Senzaemon Nakiri to strip without a single movement. Recipe * '''Dried Shellfish Powder' ** Lobster Shells ** Northern Shrimp Shells *** Lobster/Northern Shrimp Umami **** Glycine **** Algine **** Proline * Broth ** Dashi & Soup Stock Mixture ** Pre Boiled Fish Leftovers (Heads, Bones, Innards) ***'Scorpion Fish' ***'Conger Eel' ***'Flounder' ***'Sea Robin' ** Shrimp Miso * Wide Noodles ' (''Elliptical-Shaped 3mm x 1mm) Toppings * '''Finely Chopped 3 Types of Cheeses * Rouille * Aioli Sauce ** Garlic ** Egg Yolks ** Chili Peppers * Croutons ** Tenkasu (Tempura Batter Bits)Wikipedia page on Tenkasu * Slow Toasted French RuskWikipedia page on Rusk ** Echiré Butter Gallery Ryo Ramen Noodles.gif|Soupe De Poisson Ramen Noodles 3 Cheese Topping.png|3 Cheese Topping Aioli Pepper Rouille.png|Aioli Pepper Rouille Tempura Batter Bits.png|Tenkasu Shrimp Rusk.gif|Rusk Soupe De Poisson Ramen Lobster.gif|The dish's high amount of lobster Real Facts * Ramen (/ˈrɑːmən/) (ラーメン/拉麺 rāmen?, IPA: ɽäꜜːmeɴ) is a Japanese noodle soup dish, with the term being the Japanese-reading for the Chinese term " lāmiàn" (lit. pulled noodles). It consists of Chinese-style wheat noodles served in a meat-based or fish-based broth, often flavored with soy sauce or miso, and uses toppings such as sliced pork (チャーシュー chāshū?), dried seaweed (海苔 nori?), kamaboko, and green onions. Nearly every region in Japan has its own variation of ramen, from the tonkotsu (pork bone broth) ramen of Kyushu to the miso ramen of Hokkaido.Wikipedia's article about Ramen * Tenkasu (天かす, lit. "tempura refuse") are crunchy bits of deep fried flour-batter used in Japanese cuisine, specifically in dishes such as soba, udon, takoyaki and okonomiyaki. Hot plain soba and udon with added tenkasu are called tanuki-soba and tanuki-udon (haikara-soba''and ''haikara-udon in Kansai region). It is also called agedama (揚げ玉, literally "fried ball"). According to the NHK Broadcasting Culture Research Institute, 68% Japanese called it tenkasu and 29% called it agedama in 2003. Tenkasu is more common in western Japan and agedama is more common in eastern Japan. * A rusk is a hard, dry biscuit or a twice-baked bread. It is sometimes used as a baby teething food. In the United Kingdom, the name also refers to a wheat-based food additive. ** In Japan, rusk is often a delicacy made from baguette, cake or even croissant. It is often sweet. Trivia *''Soupe de poisson'' literally means "Fish Soup" in French. References Category:Dishes Category:Ramen Dishes Category:Ryō Kurokiba Dishes Category:Autumn Election Dishes Category:Seafood Dishes Category:Japanese Dishes Category:French Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Noodle Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Western Dishes Category:Soup Dishes